Innocent Bastard
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: La vida del respetable y temido empresario, Anti-Cosmo, da un giro de 180 grados cuando su novia decide llevarlo a conocer a su familia. Sin percatarse de lo que aquello conllevaría, conoce a la hermana menor de su novia, la despistada e inocente Anti-Wanda. (AC x AW)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Plena dedicación a la adorable _"LagrimasSolitarias"_, por tu insistencia a que continuara escribiendo fics, de esta pareja y brindarme los ánimos para ello! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, guapa! C:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los padrinos mágicos con mera propiedad de Butch Hartman. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes son para hacer un fic, hecho por una fan, para fans. No gano nada con esto, por lo que me descargo de responsabilidad. En lo que respecta a la historia, es obra mía. <em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Innocent Bastard.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Anti-Cosmo quería romper el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía toda esa tinta oscura quedaría sobre sus papeles de la empresa y no deseaba enviar a imprimir todo nuevamente por un desquite de emoción. Se llevo una mano a sus ojos frotando sus parpados con fuerza, frustrado. Su situación era ridícula.

Luego de lanzar el bolígrafo contra el escritorio, se levanto de su cómodo asiento para estirar sus músculos tensos. Poso un cigarro entre sus labios, intentando que la nicotina calmara esas profundas molestia que tenía en su estomago. En verdad estaba molesto. ¡Y no era para menos!. Su novia había preferido, ir a ver a su grotesca familia en vez de pasar toda una semana en las islas paradisíacas que estaban bajo su propiedad. Pellizco el puente su nariz, antes de posar su mirada sobre aquellas líneas de palabras que poco le importaban.

En ocasiones como estas, era en las que él duda si aquella despampanante rubia, era igual de estúpida que una nuez. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una oferta como esa, por visitar a su familia?. Al parecer esa mujer, si.

Prefería mil veces negarse a la idea de tenerlo toda una semana para ella sola, en conjunto con un paisaje paradisíaco y posiblemente noches enteras de sexo, solamente porque extrañaba mucho a sus padres y su hermana menor.

Él no los conocía ni tenía la intensión de hacerlo, estaba seguro que seguramente serian unos campesinos ignorantes, malolientes. Que por esas casualidades de la vida, tenían parentesco con esa famosa actriz reconocida en todo el país, y de la cual él estaba enamorado, para su desgracia.

Por lo que si ella deseaba que él, el famoso y poderoso empresario, vaya a pasar siete largos días a la granja donde su novia se había criado, él no le daría un "no" por respuesta. No era tan fuerte como para resistirse a esa mirada de niña buena y ojos de inocencia que le daba cada vez que quería algo de él.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando él vio por el vidrio de su limusina privada, como el toque de civilización de la ciudad se perdía, para ser remplazado por enormes campos de mazorca y demás vegetales que se solían cultivar en esas aéreas. Encendió un cigarro, sintiendo en el acto la mirada pesada de la rubia sentada a su lado.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes en el auto— Lo regaño arrugando el fino ceño rubio, con rudeza. Él se acerco a su rostro de princesa, para soltar el humo cerca de su cara mediante un soplo suave. Al instante, notó como ella comenzaba a toser con rudeza. No pudo evitar soltar una risa malvada, al momento en que aplastaba el vicio contra el cenicero y desalojaba un poco su corbata.

Su mirada verdosa se poso sobre la silueta delgada de la mujer, que sensualmente pintaba su carnosa boca con un pintalabios color cereza. Con una de sus manos la sentó sobre su regazo, tomándola por sorpresa al él lamer su cuello esbelto con lentitud.

—Voy a echar de menos la playa— le dijo roncamente contra su piel, sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos— Anti-Blonda, no podre tocarte como yo hubiese querido— comento pícaramente pasando una mano grande por encima de esa blusa apretada que mantenía estirada sobre sus senos. Ella suspiro, haciéndolo sonreír malvadamente antes besar su cuello hasta bajar hasta su escote pronunciado. –Con tus padres y tu hermana, mirándonos todo el tiempo, no voy a poder ser capaz de disfrutarte como quería…—ronroneo contra ella haciendo que la de ojos color azul, lo observara seductoramente.

—Hay un granero que podremos usar a nuestro antojo— le susurro sensualmente, haciendo que él ladeara su boca en una sonrisa de lado.

—Me encantaría conocerlo— contesto de regreso recibiendo el beso húmedo que ella depositaba sobre sus labios.

—Pronto, mi amor. Pronto— Esa mujer lo tenía loco. Era la sensualidad y el erotismo personificados en persona, en una hermosa persona que no le importaba resaltar entre los demás a causa de su rebeldía absoluta. Y eso lo hacía desearla más.

Ella atrapo su corbata entre sus finas manos, atrayéndolo hacia si con más fiereza. Una tentadora pierna, descubierta por aquella pollera blanca que llevaba, se subió hasta su cadera incitando a que él introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca.

—Te dije que no traigas tanta ropa de clase, aquí nunca te dura limpia— le dijo contra su boca, haciendo que él elevara sus hombros, desinteresado.

—Un hombre como yo nunca deja la clase y el buen porte, por nada del mundo— Ella rio gravemente, antes de proseguir con el beso.

Justo en el momento en el que él comenzó a desabrochar aquella blusa que estorbaba, la limosina se detuvo, al igual que ella se despego de su cuerpo como si quemara y se comenzó a acomodar torpemente la ropa.

—Ya llegamos— le dijo intentando acomodarse el lápiz labial. Él simplemente suspiro sonoramente, apretando su ceño con fuerza.

Estaba con las ganas de atrapar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir hasta que se haya cansado de ella, lo cual dudaba. Observo con molestia la humilde casa de dos pisos que con sus paredes desteñidas y varios perros atados ladrándoles a los forasteros, les daba la bienvenida.

Una mujer regordeta salió al postigo de la casa, en el momento en que Anti-Cosmo y Anti-Blonda, bajaban del vehículo esperando a que los atendieran. Al instante él la analizo con sus ojos verdes con atención, simulando interés.

Era una dama de mejillas regordetas y compostura tosca. Se notaba a distancia que el realizar trabajos masculinos, para ella nunca fue un problema, pero a pesar de su compostura algo tosca, tenía un aire maternal que lo hizo imaginarse por un momento si Anti-Blonda tendría esa forma de ser cariñosa y dulce cuando tenga un hijo. Sonrió al verse en la idea de ver a la rubia a su lado con una panza enorme, esperando un hijo suyo. Lo que más deseaba era tener un heredero, pero por el momento eso podía esperar, aún era joven y debía dejar todo un imperio organizado y dominado a su herencia.

Tras terminar de abrazar y soltar lagrimas gruesas de felicidad sobre su hija, ella poso sus ojos azules sobre él con intensidad, casi analizándolo para golpearlo o algo similar. Luego de un tiempo de observarlo, se acerco hacia él rodeándolo en un abrazo que simplemente contesto con leves palmadas en esa enorme espalda.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Es un verdadero placer conocerla— Dijo con respeto, atrapando esa mano regordeta y pequeña en su mano y besarla con suavidad. Digno trato a una dama.

Ella al instante sonrió complacida. Rodeándolo en otro abrazo asfixiante, que posiblemente le pudo haber quebrado alguna vertebra.

—¡Me da gusto que mija haya conseguido un buen marido!— exclamo alegre, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia.

—No es mi marido, mamá— le señalo ella, haciendo que la mujer abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Pues deberías atraparlo ya— dijo con un acento sureño y campesino que hicieron que él reprimiera las ganas de reír, en frente de su cara. Luego se reiría, cuando este en soledad y lejos de la vista de su novia y demás familia.

—¡Mija!— una voz masculina lo hizo elevar su mirada verdosa hacia un hombre que con ropa de campo, lanzaba al suelo unas herraduras de caballo, para alzar a su hija entre sus brazos.

Anti-Cosmo, poso su atención sobre la cicatriz notoria que cubría parte de su mejilla. Preguntándose, si debía tener cuidado con ese tipo, o era simplemente una apariencia de tipo duro, lo que inquietaba.

—Veo que tú eres el famoso Anti-Cosmo— dijo frente suyo, haciendo que él ofreciera su mano en forma de saludo.

—En efecto— contesto algo arrogante, ante la mención de su categoría— Un gusto, señor Big…

—Anti-Daddy para ti, chico— saludo cálidamente apretando su mano con rudeza.

Que acaso todos en esa familia tenían una fuerza sobrehumana, por suerte su novia no demostraba tener esa características ni siquiera el parentesco con ellos. A excepción con la madre que era su fiel copia nada más que con unos kilos demás y un acento asquerosamente sureño.

—¿Cómo les fue en la cabalgata?— pregunto la mujer, mientras su esposo la abrazaba por encima de los hombros cálidamente.

—Bien…aunque ya conoces a tu hija. Tiene la atención de un niño se distrae con facilidad— aquello saco una risa divertida de todos a su alrededor menos de él. No conocía a esa muchacha de la que hablaban y dudaba que le cayera bien…

—¡Hermanita!— una voz fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro y sintiera como su frente chocaba contra el suelo árido y rasposo.

Cuando se despertó, sintió como algo frio chocaba contra su frente. Observo la habitación con cuidado en conjunto con un bonito escote que se posaba a pocos metros de su rostro. Él no tenía que ver el rostro para reconocer el cuerpo de su novia. Suspiro adolorido al intentar pararse con firmeza.

—¡Ya despertaste! Que alivio— dijo liberando una tensión que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— pregunto intentando nuevamente levantarse, pero Anti-Blonda inmediatamente lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

—Mi hermana, estaba tan feliz por verme que sin querer el caballo en donde andaba se te lanzo encima ante el arrebato de ella— explico algo avergonzada. Su hermana siempre había sido impulsiva e inclusive inconsciente en sus acciones tan extrovertida, muy por el contrario a ella que cada movimiento lo tenía fríamente calculado.

—Oh…ya veo…—fue lo único que dijo, sin borrar aquel acento británico en su tono de voz.

—¿Tienes hambre?¿Quieres beber o comer algo?— pregunto, haciendo que él sonriera levemente. Beso sus labios con lentitud, antes de volverse a recortar nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Eso me gustaría— susurro con cuidado, viéndola sonreír antes de retirarse moviendo sus caderas con sugerencia. Una vez solo, elevo la bolsa con hielo que descansaba sobre su frente, tanteando la herida reprimió una mueca de dolor al sentir el corte que tenia sobre su ceja derecha.

¿Qué clase de salvaje era esa chica?

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, haciendo que él dejara sus pensamientos de lado para posarlos sorbe la joven chica que entraba a la habitación sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto a la privacidad. Ella abrió sus ojos en su plenitud, ante la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí acostado.

Él, se permitió observar con atención. Un largo cabello azulado con leves reflejos rosas, era sujeto por una cola alta de caballo, mientras que un flequillo rebelde hacia un lindo rulo sobre su frente. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban unos grandes ojos rosas, idénticos a los de su padre, pero con la diferencia de que los de ella mostraban la inocencia y sorpresa pura.

Bajo por su cuerpo, con el total respeto posible. Era la hermana de su novia, por lo que debía respetarla como tal. Unas calzas negras enmarcaban unas piernas delgadas, torneadas ante el ejercicio seguramente, mientras que una larga camiseta dos talles más grandes que los que ella necesitaba, bajaba por sus hombros hasta mitad de sus muslos.

Unos dientes disparejos atrapaban una bolsa repleta de sándwiches hechos, mientras que en la mano que no sostenía el picaporte de la puerta, descansaba otro más ya mordido por un gran bocado. Ella con total naturalidad camino hasta su cama hasta sentarse a los pies de la misma con sus piernas cruzadas y comenzar a comer. Luego de tres mordisco, ella elevo su mirada hacia él sonrió con comida entre sus dientes.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pantalones elegantes?— le pregunto simpáticamente, mientras con sus dos pies atrapaba otro sándwich y lo llevaba a sus labios, con una flexibilidad absoluta.

Anti-Cosmo no pudo reprimir la cara de asco al verla comer su comida de esa manera, era repugnante. Ni que se diga de aquel apodo ridículo que le había dado. ¿Quién se creía como para dirigirse de aquella manera a él?¡Él! El temido empresario que con solo un movimiento de su dedo podría hacer tu vida un infierno, era llamado de esa manera por una inculta campesina que por poco le rompe la cabeza, antes de saludarlo como es debido.

—¡Oye! Te hice una pregunta…¿Acaso eres sordo?— pregunto sin ninguna pizca de burla, acercándose a su rostro. Violando su espacio personal, y dando la oportunidad a él para observar su rostro con detención.

Era idéntica a Anti-Blonda, pero con la diferencia de que ella no tenía esos ojos azules, ni ese cabello dorado, ni siquiera poseía esa tonelada de maquillaje en su rostro. Ella en cambio, demostraba tener poco cuidado por su imagen personal y eso lo demostraba esos rebeldes mechones que caían sobre su rostro, y aquellas migajas de pan que cubrían la comisura de sus labios. Unos labios carnosos y tentativos que se apretaban un gesto tan infantil como sensual…

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!. ¡Por dios, era la hermana de su novia!¡Su cuñada!. ¿Qué mierda le había picado para pensar de esa manera?

Se corrió hacia atrás, removiéndose nervioso en su lugar. Incomodo ante la cercanía que ella imponía al hacerse entender.

—Te pregunte…¿Cuál era tu nombre, pantalones elegantes?— ahí estaba nuevamente ese apodo. Arrugo su ceño molesto antes de reincorporarse y obsérvala con molestia.

—¡Eso debiste preguntarme antes de casi romperme la cabeza, bestia!— le grito contra su rostro ganándose una mirada complemente confundida por parte de ella.

—Mmm…¿Yo hice eso?— pregunto dudosa rascando con su mano su cabeza. Él la observo por un momento dudando si su salud mental era la mejor. Ella mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras disparejos dientes se mostraban hacia él—¡Entonces por esa razón era que la mamá y el papá me regañaban!— hablo como si hubiese descubierto que al tierra era redonda y los humanos podían caminar en dos patas.

La verdad es que ella prefirió disfrutar su sándwich, en vez de escuchar los gritos de indignación que pegaba su hermana al cielo al igual que sus padres. La última vez que la había visto de esa manera, fue cuando ella accidentalmente uso su vestido favorito, para hacerle una manta a un cordero que había quedado sin su madre a causa del ataque de unos perros salvajes. Estaba muy molesta.

—Como sea— dijo ella quitándole importancia, mientras volvía a atrapar el sándwich de esa forma tan extraña, frente a la atenta mirada de él.— Me llamo Anti-Wanda…—se presento formalmente estirando su mano de forma amigable. El empresario, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos verdes sobre esa pequeña mano delgada, distinguiendo las uñas sucias cubiertas con lodo y algún otro material extraño.

A pesar de todo, él entrego su mano hacia ella, estrechándola con delicadeza. Era la mano más suave que hubiera tocado, ni siquiera Anti—Blonda con los kilos de crema que se ponía a diario podría igualar la suavidad de esa piel pálida.

—Un placer…Mi nombre es Anti-Cosmo— se presento, captando en de inmediato como ella fruncía su ceño con rudeza, y su mano se tensaba entre la de él.

—Ese nombre es difícil. Te llamare_ Cozzie_— señalo, sonriendo con la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Él simplemente no pudo reprochar al ver como la puerta del cuarto se abría, rebelando a su novia, que al instante abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como sus manos estaban estrechadas.

Una sonrisa malvada se poso sobre sus labios pintados de rojo, mientras su mirada manipuladora se posaba sobre la muchacha sentada en la cama.

—Hermana, Anti-Juanisimo esta esperándote abajo…Dijo que era para acordar la hora en la que irán al festival— Al instante aquella muchacha soltó su mano con rudeza y trato de manera despareja arreglarse un poco su cabello y su ropa, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta sin ni siquiera acordarse de sus sándwiches.

Anti-Cosmo posó su mirada sobre la rubia, descubriendo en el acto la burla puesta en sus pupilas. La vio sentarse a su lado, mientras posaba una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa de luz.

—¿Por qué mentiste?— le pregunto sonriendo levemente al verla alzar una ceja sexy.

—Yo no mentí. Ese idiota seguramente ya debe haber estado en la puerta. Lo vi estacionar su moto en la entrada— Dijo mientras le tendía la bandeja entre sus piernas.— La pobre está loca por él…Es una lástima que ese tipo sea muy tímido. Sería un buen partido— Al instante su ceño se frunció, se acerco hacia ella ignorando la puntada de dolor que se poso sobre la herida.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto sin evitar ocultar la molestia en su voz. Era celoso de eso no le quedaba duda, pero raramente lo demostraba.

—Claro que no—Dijo desinteresa mente atrapando sus labios con un beso húmedo, metiendo su lengua descarada dentro de su boca haciendo que un escalofrió rodeara su cuerpo. Esa mujer hacia que sus sentidos se alboroten simplemente con un beso. Una vez que él comiera en silencio, poso su mirada sobre su novia.

—Vamos a bajo. Quiero levantarme, odio recostarme por mucho tiempo— le dijo para reincorporarse, sin baja aquella bolsa con hielo de su frente.

Bajando las escaleras una risita tierna llego a sus oídos. Al instante, un rostro bronceado capto su atención. Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, un tipo de larga cabellera oscura, posaba su mirada sobre la pequeña muchacha que cruzada de piernas, sentada a su lado, le sonreía bobamente mientras sostenía un papel entre sus manos. La rubia a su lado, aclaro su garganta ganándose la atención de ambos que dejaron de mirare tímidamente, para observarlos a ello con completa sorpresa.

Anti-Cosmo, noto como el cuerpo de ese tipo se tensaba al ver a la mujer a su lado. Posesivamente, atrapo su cintura con una de sus manos, mientras sonreía al notar el completo desconcierto que tenía tatuado en ese rostro latino.

Anti-Wanda, en cambio, simplemente bajo su mirada por unos momentos para luego levantarse de su asiento y sonreír bobamente mientras le hacia un ademan para que el sujeto se parara. Con una timidez, no muy propia para un hombre musculoso y varonil como él, poso sus ojos exóticos sobre ellos.

—Anti-Juanisimo, él es el novio de mi hermana— lo presento con torpeza la mujer. Pero él lo notó, había hecho un claro hincapié en la palabra "_novio_". Alzando su mano, con completa altanería y burla, ocultándolo bajo la máscara de respeto, él tendió la mano de forma amable. Falsa amabilidad.

—Una placer…— No pudo evitar pronunciar, notando como su mirada purpura subía y bajaba de su figura, para luego posarse sobre la mujer que celosamente el empresario sostenía de la cintura. Anti-Wanda, simplemente observaba todas aquellas miradas en silencio, borrando por primera vez desde que la conoció aquella mueca alegre de su rostro, remplazándola por completa preocupación.

Él estrecho su calluda y velluda mano, contra la de él, no sin antes pronunciar un seco y profundo "_Igualmente, es un placer_".

—¿De qué hablaban?—pregunto Anti-Blonda a su lado. Haciendo que la mirada de ellos dos se posara sobre la rubia, sonrojándose al instante.

El empresario, no pudo evitar posar su atención sobre la dama de ojos rosados, encontrando ese sonrojo adorable en sus rasgos casi infantiles. Pero una molestia lo cubrió al darse cuenta de quién era el que lo ocasionaba, pero inmediatamente borro ese pensamiento al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era.

—De...de nada…—balbuceo nerviosamente el robusto hombre, mostrando un acento español notorio. Era extraño posar aquella timidez y nerviosismo, en alguien como él, cargado de testosterona y con un físico que fácilmente podría hacer competencia a los mejores luchadores que se pasaban horas en los gimnasios para lograr aquella meta. La sola idea lo hacía ver ridículo.

Anti-Wanda, al contrario de su acompañante, sonrió alegremente mientras se colgaba de ese musculoso brazo y observaba a su hermana sonriente.

—Anti-Juanisimo me ha pedido una cita…¡¿No es genial?!— grito emocionada. Ignorando como el rostro de su hermana se desfiguro en el acto.

—¡¿Qué?!— pregunto más notoria de lo que aparentaba demostrar. Las palabras salieron de sus labios, sin cuidado. Se arrepintió internamente al sentir la mirada de Anti-Cosmo, puesta en ella al instante.

Su novio no era estúpido, era la persona más inteligente que se pudo haber cruzado en su camino, y difícilmente era posible engañarlo. Pero lejos de toda aquella virtud, ella se debió acordar de que él también era la persona más malvada si se le era traicionado. Y la mirada que en esos momentos le estaba regalando era una mirada de análisis que ella conocía bien, si mentía estaba condenada.

La pregunta que la dejo helada, por fin llego saliendo de sus labios— ¿Y eso que te tiene que importar a ti, querida?

Anti-Blonda trago pesadamente antes de contestar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!. Espero que tenga un buen recibimiento esta historia. Ya que normalmente, no hay mucho fics, en español en este sector y más que traten de esta pareja tan particular. <strong>_

_** Gracias por leer :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los padrinos mágicos con mera propiedad de Butch Hartman. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes son para hacer un fic, hecho por una fan, para fans. No gano nada con esto, por lo que me descargo de responsabilidad. En lo que respecta a la historia, es obra mía. _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

—Es obvio que no me lo esperaba. En verdad pensé que jamás te atreverías a proponerle salir contigo…Anti-Juanisimo— Intento, en verdad intento, sonar lo mejor sorprendida posible. Pero al juzgar por la mirada extraña que le dio Anti-Cosmo no fue lo suficiente buena actriz, para él. Ese hombre tenía un olfato para la mentira, extraordinario.

En cambio, tanto Anti-Wanda como su acompañante simplemente le sonrieron sonrojados, la primea con una sonrisa dichosa, mientras que el segundo con una risa nerviosa, rascando su cuero cabelludo.

—¡En verdad es un tímido pa´ estas cosas!— El acento sureño marcado en cada palabra, pintado con una pisca de dulzura y cariño.

Debe estar muy enamorada de ese sujeto. No pudo evitar, ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente al verla mirar de manera soñadora al moreno.

—¿Me acompañas a la puerta, Anti-Wanda?— pidió con timidez, sin posar su mirada sobre la de la mujer. Ella asintió dichosa, pero un brazo extendido hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran.

—Yo lo acompaño…hermanita— hablo la rubia, haciendo que tanto él como la pareja, abriera sus ojos sorprendidos.

—No hace falta…en verdad yo…

—Dije que yo lo acompaño, Anti-Wanda. Tú, ve a prepararle un té a Anti-Cosmo, es normal que lo debas atender después del desastre que le hiciste a su cabeza— Al momento en que dijo eso, la culpa cubrió esos ojos color rosa, mientras bajaba la mirada apenada y soltaba el brazo de ese tipo.

Anti-Cosmo en cambio, poso su mirada sobre la rubia, antes de fruncir su ceño con rudeza. Luego hablaría con ella, necesitaba aclarar ciertas actitudes que lo estaban molestando desde que pisaron esa maldita casa. Pero lo haría luego, tenía la decencia de no reclamarle nada, estando frente a un completo desconocido y su hermana, lo haría después, cuando estén en su habitación a solas.

—Porque mejor no me haces tú el té…querida— sugirió con un tono cargado de sequedad, haciendo que la mujer notara ese cambio de humor.

—Sabes que yo no sé ni hervir agua, mi amor— en modo de escusa, dijo eso antes de salir por la puerta seguido del hombre moreno.

Antes de salir, Anti-Juanisimo deposito un suave y tímido beso sobre la mejilla de Anti-Wanda que sonrojada chillo emocionada. Rodeándolo en un abrazo que Anti-Cosmo trato de ignorar.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!— se despidió emocionada, mientras lo veía dar una leve reverencia tímida hacia el empresario y retirarse por el mismo camino que su hermana. La chica, una vez rodeada por el silencio poso su mirada sobre el hombre parado rectamente mientras mantenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su frente. Al instante, la culpa que había nacido, ante el reclamo de su hermana, peso en sus hombros como pesadas bolsa de piedra. —¿Te duele mucho, Cozzie?— pregunto, bajito, de inmediato la mirada verde se poso pesadamente sobre ella.

—No. Para nada— mintió descaradamente, mientras la veía analizarlo con atención. Si ella se paraba en puntillas o él inclinaba su cuello hacia abajo, podría besar sus labios tentadores. Pero, eso no sucedería jamás. No cuando él era ahora novio de su hermana, y estuviera muriendo de los celos, de que la muy condenada estaba ahora con un asqueroso español cruzando la puerta.

—Sabes…Eres muy pálido, necesitas hacer más actividades al aire libre – Murmuro contra su rostro, haciendo que él alzara una ceja tupida sin entender.— Ven…¡Te preparare un té de hiervas que te quitara ese dolor!¡Vas a estar fuerte como un toro!—exclamo imitando unos brazos enormes con sus delgados miembros, haciéndolo sonreír levemente divertido. Sin su consentimiento ella atrapo su mano libre, para guiarlo con rapidez hacia la cocina, sentándolo con una rudeza no muy propia de una dama sobre una silla cercana, mientras ella sacaba ingredientes de los estantes cercanos, y ponía a hervir una tetera con agua.

Él apoyo su codo en una mesa cercana, observándola de espalda. Su larga melena oscura, caía en su espalda esbelta con una ondulada cola de caballo, mientras que su fina cintura era cubierta por una camiseta más pequeña que aquella con la que se mostro ante él, mientras que la calza oscura era remplazada por un apretado jean negro que resaltaba ese trasero relleno. Todo demostraba que ella se había producido para esperar a ese sujeto, lo cual hizo que sin su consentimiento su estomago ardiera de molestia.

—Así que…¿Te gusta ese sujeto?— La pregunta hizo que ella dejara sus manos en el aire, para luego bajar con lentitud los envases y colocarlos sobre la mesada, se giro levemente para observarlo por encima de su hombro. Mostrando una seriedad que él nunca había visto en ella, sus labios pronunciaron mediantes palabras firmes.

—Si…Me gusta— confeso, sin dejar de lado aquel acento característico de su familia, a excepción de Anti-Blonda. –Pero…—balbuceo dándole la espalda nuevamente para continuar con su tarea monótonamente— Jamás creí que me vería con otros ojos…— soltó bajito, pero él logro escucharla.

—¿A qué te refieres?—No pudo ocultar la curiosidad, que habito su cuerpo. Anti-Wanda, cargo la pequeña taza de porcelana con agua hirviente viendo en el acto como las hojas verdes teñían el agua, la tomo entre sus manos y junto con un pequeño platito repleto de galletas, se las acerco hacia él. Se sentó en una silla frente a él, no sin antes traer de la nevera tres sándwiches envueltos en una bolsita de plástico.

Mostrando por primera vez ante él, educación para ingerir sus alimentos, atrapo un sándwich entre sus manos para llevárselo a la boca con lentitud.

—Él era novio de mi hermana, antes de que Anti-Blonda se fuera a la ciudad a buscar trabajo— soltó de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara con rudeza, y estuviera a punto de romper la porcelana entre sus manos.

Se levanto de golpe, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con rudeza. A grandes zanjadas, camino hacia la puerta, le partiría la cara a ese desgraciado y si era posible follaria brutalmente con su novia frente suyo, para demostrarle quien era dueño ahora de ella.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su torso, en el momento en que él disponía encaminarse a la puerta de salida. Se giro con rudeza, para ver como su cuñada lo abrazaba con fuerza con sus delgados brazos.

—¡Suéltame!— exigió bruscamente girándose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Ella contesto su mirada, con una de completo espanto.

—¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño!— le grito de regreso apretando más su agarre. Forzando a quedarse a su lado, evitando que salga y dañara al chico por el cual ella daría su vida.

—¡Apártate si no quieres que te rompa las muñecas!— amenazo con rudeza, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente en cambio, demostrando una flexibilidad y agilidad absoluta, enredo tanto sus brazos como sus pierna a su cuerpo. El empresario se tenso al sentir como sus pechos se sintieron en su espalda a pesar de que llevara aquella camisa blanca cubriéndole.

—¡No quiero!— dijo como una niña caprichosa, ignorando aquella sexy mandíbula apretada y como los músculos de esa espalda fuerte se tensaban bajo su agarre.

—¡Que te apartes de mi ahora mismo!— volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con un tono algo nervioso. Sin embargo, ella nuevamente lo volvió a ignorar, apretando su cuerpo más hacia él. Si lo soltaba, Anti-Juanisimo, estaría en problema, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir aquello.

—Por favor, Cozzie. Cálmate— rogo contra su oído, ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorrieran su columna vertebral, ante el espasmo agudo que ocasionaba su voz, sonaba femenina y pesada, a pesar de estar cubierta de preocupación y miedo.— Eso paso hace mucho. Anti-Blonda ahora te tiene a ti, y Anti-Juanisimo jamás sería capaz de tocar a una mujer comprometida con otro hombre…Él no es esa clase de sujeto…—susurro bajito sin soltarse de su agarre.

Anti-Cosmo la observo sobre su hombro, deleitándose con esa imagen adorable que ella le regalaba. Con varios mechones con reflejos rosas, que rebeldemente habían escapado del moño ajustado que se posaba sobre su cabeza, ella lo observaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas, en conjunto con aquellos ojos llorosos que le rogaban que no saliera.

Si la situación fuese otra, y ella le rogaría como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, que se quedara junto a ella. No porque deseaba partirle la cara a un tipo que no la merecía, sino porque en verdad deseara que se quedara su lado y no la abandonara. Él lo haría con mucho gusto.

Pero la situación era otra, se recordó mentalmente. Él estaba enamorado de su hermana, y el solo pensar esos pensamientos involucrando a su posible futura cuñada, era una atrocidad para la moral misma. Cerro sus ojos calmándose, él un era un brutal salvaje que se molía a golpes contra un sujeto porque si, aunque las ansias de reclamar lo suyo le vibraba en su interior, debía confiar en su novia.

—No hare nada. Bájate— susurro en forma de orden y de inmediato aquella leve carga se soltó de él, creando un vacio poco común en su pecho, pero lo ignoro al momento en que la vio pararse sobre sus dos pies, mirarlo con desconfianza infantil.

—Si sales por esa puerta, te derribare de un golpe— amenazo toscamente, ignorando muy bien sus instintos femeninos. Pero ya para ese entonces él debió acostumbrarse, a su actitud poco educada para una señorita.

—Descuida. No actuare indebidamente— La confusión rodeo su rostro al escucharlo decir aquello.

—¿Indebidamente?— luego de unos segundos en silencio, sin borrar aquella expresión de concentración absoluta soltó un suspiro notoriamente frustrado.— Hablas raro, Cozzie…

—Tengo acento británico— Le contestó, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Por qué?— En verdad, la curiosidad de esa muchacha podría compararse con la de un niño. Pero a pesar de eso, le resultaba encantadora.

—Porque me crie en Gran Bretaña— soltó algo pesado, tratando de que ella detuviera sus preguntas, propias de un niño, no de una señorita de su edad.

—¿Qué clase de granja es esa?— Anti-Cosmo la observo burlón, buscando algún indicio de burla en su semblante o algo similar, pero no, ella tenía una mueca de curiosidad marcada en su rostro fino. Se enderezo rectamente, observándola hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—¿Enserio no conoces Gran Bretaña?...o mejor dicho...¿Qué es Gran Bretaña?— La incredibilidad, que tenia tal hecho lo hacía cuestionarse:¿En dónde demonios se encontraba?

No existía, según él, ninguna persona dignamente educada que no sepa que Gran Bretaña era una de las más respetables naciones del mundo. No podía ser posible, que esa mujer de una edad adulta, según su opinión, comparara al digno reino de Gran Bretaña con una asquerosa granja.

Al verla negar levemente, antes de alzar sus pequeños hombro y darle la espalda lo indigno un poco.

—No me interesa donde queda tu granja Cozzie, pero ven a terminarte la taza de té.— Lo regaño con severidad mientras lo apuntaba con un fino dedo delgado, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en aquella silla gastada con los años, y atrapar la taza entre sus manos mientras la observaba con atención disfrutar de su bocadillo.

Hablar con Anti-Wanda, desde el primer momento demostraba un desafío para él que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con una fluidez y complejidad notoria a la hora de formar negocios o en su día a día. En cambio, con ella se tenía que rebajar al vocabulario de un niño.

Cuando él estudiaba en la universidad, se dedico a hacer los primeros años de psicología, además de la carrera por la cual recibió un titulo. Tenía un cerebro poco común, y eso lo demostró toda su vida, y como era en su caso también tenía una memoria que fácilmente podría competir con muchos aparatos electrónicos que funcionaban hoy en día, he inclusive se atrevía a decir sin ninguna sombra de arrogancia o narcisismo que le podría partir el trasero a esas cosas ante la rapidez en la que hacia cálculos y retenía información. Pero eso no era el tema, el punto era que en esos años en donde estudio la psicología, tuvo la certeza de recordar un libro que le dieron para que se entretuviera mientras que los demás recibían una clase sobre algo que él ya sabia desde hace tiempo.

El tema era de cómo recibir información de los niños indirectamente mediante una charla que ellos pudieran mantenerse al corrientes. Por lo que, si quería información de Anti-Wanda, debía hablar como si hablara con una niña.

—¿Dónde fuiste a la escuela?— pregunto disfrutando del gusto de la hoja de menta que flotaba sobre el agua caliente de su té. No era un té de su marca favorita, pero era mucho más delicioso.

Ella dejo de masticar su sándwich, para sonreírle lindamente, sin embargo él no contesto su gesto. Simplemente la escucho en silencio.

—Cuando cumplí quince años mi ama´ y mi apa´, me dejaron dejar la escuela.—Dijo, terminándose de un bocado su bocadillo— Lo cual se los agradezco, ese lugar era una cárcel…— murmuro confidencialmente, mientras una sonrisita traviesa era enmarcada por sus labios carnosos.

Ahora se daba cuenta que entre Anti-Wanda y él, había una brecha bastante inmensa en lo que respecta a personalidades. Jamás se podría imaginar una vida sin obtener conocimientos de libros o demás, en cambio ella, parecía sumamente despreocupada en ese aspecto.

—¿Y qué haces para no aburrirte?— le pregunto curioso, prestándole la más grande de sus atenciones. Deseaba, por extraño que sonase, conocerla mejor. Se justifico aquello, al pensar que deseaba conocer mucho más a su novia y lo que involucraba a ella, era Anti-Wanda también.

—Preparo sándwiches, ayudo a mi apa´ con los animales, muchas cosas— exclamo con los brazos abiertos de par en par, mientras esa sonrisa dispareja pero igualmente adorable, no se eliminaba de su rostro. Ella se levanto bruscamente para eliminar las migajas de pan sobre la mesa y tomar un poco de agua de manera robusta, al terminar se giro sobre sus talones para acercarse hacia él y rodearlo con sus brazos de manera suave. —¡Hasta mañana Cozzie, que descanses!— se despidió despegándose de su lado, para caminar con completa tranquilidad hacia la salida de la cocina, para luego subir las escaleras con ligereza.

Anti-Cosmo, aun no salía de su asombro. Estético en su lugar, con la taza a medio camino, sus labios separados levemente, en conjunto con esa molestia sobre su pecho, observo el lugar por donde la muchacha se había retirado.

Hace mucho no recibía un abrazo de esa manera. Anti-Blonda y él pocas veces compartían muestras de cariño, que no sean los besos y el sexo. Los dos eran demasiado fríos, como para simplemente venir hacia el otro y robarle un abrazo o siquiera besarse sin aquella lujuria entre medio.

No recordaba que alguien lo abrazara de esa forma tan cariñosa, y el solo hecho de que le haya agradado hacia que se molestar consigo mismo.

¿Tan necesitado de compañerismo estaba que se sentía de esa manera cuando una simple estúpida lo abraza?

Él se justifico a sí mismo, que esa sensación extraña que se poso sobre su pecho y su abdomen, era mera sorpresa. Nada tenía relacionado con alguna clase de sentimiento ajeno a la sorpresa de ser abrazado de esa forma por su cuñada. Nada.

Anti-Blonda se poso sobre su campo de vista, haciéndolo sonreír ladeadamente al notar como ella le mostraba una mirada fija. Se notaba molesta, sin embargo, él se ahorro comentarios al ver como ella le daba la espalda para tomar un vaso de agua.

—¿Disfrutas el té?— pregunto de repente, sin embargo él guardo silencio para dar un lento trago nuevamente a su bebida.

—El té de mentas es delicioso, ni que se diga de ese toque de limón y manzanillas que tu hermana le agrego, lo cual resulto estupendo. Fácilmente podría remplazar mi marca favorita, por este— alagó, notando como ella lo analizaba con sus ojos azules sin disimularlo. Él trago de un solo sorbo lo que restaba de su bebida, para pararse y caminar hacia ella.

Al observarla con atención, ella tenía la misma altura que Anti-Wanda, pero sin embargo, con esos tacones de aguja que usaba, fácilmente le llegaba hasta el mentón. Bajó hasta estar cerca de su boca, manteniendo sus manos sin moverse a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella lo observo alzando una ceja en alto sin entender, al notar el beso que jamás llegaba.

—Estoy reconsiderando la idea de follarte aquí mismo o en la recamara— Ella al instante sonrió con seducción. Subiendo sus brazos hasta su cuello, lo atrajo más hacia si, mientras él posaba sus manos firmes, en su cintura de avispa.

—Pues prefiero en mi recama. Mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento— Él rio con maldad, la haría gritar su nombre a gritos y la haría obligar a la fuerza a aquel malnacido que tuvo como ex novio.

A la mañana, siguiente él dio una calada suave a su cigarro con lentitud. Su mirada esmeralda se poso sobre esa espalda desnuda con el ceño fruncido; una cascada de bucles rubios cubrían esa piel bronceada por cámaras solares artificiales, haciéndola ver como una joya egipcia en el medio de un ambiente robusto y nefasto de sabanas blancas.

Anoche, ni él ni ella pudieron reprimir los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Lo hicieron como a ellos les gustaba: con fuerza, sin caricias más que las necesarias y sin tabúes. No se sorprendía que los padres lo corrieran de esa casa, por indecentes. Anti-Blonda había gritado su nombre en contadas ocasiones sin limitarse a ocultar sus gemidos.

Cubierto únicamente con su bóxer negro se encamino hacia su valija sacando una muda de ropa. Luego de vestirse y peinar un poco sus desordenados cabellos, se encamino hacia la salida de la habitación. Fue solo un paso, para que él escuchara la discusión que se estaba dando bajo la sala.

Se detuvo, contemplando al vacio con la puerta del cuarto cerrada a su espalda. Escuchando los gritos acalorado que daba Anti-Phil, o como él le había dicho que lo llamara, Anti-Daddy. Se notaba molesto, y no debía tener un súper oído para escuchar como alguien más lo acompañaba en esa discusión.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar una invitación de él?!— Al instante el marco de una silla se golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo de roble de la sala.

—¡Él es un buen chico!— contraataco la dulce voz de Anti-Wanda, un poco molesta.

—Mija, entiende…No me gusta ese muchacho— La voz de la madre de Anti—Blonda fue la se escucho ahora.

—Anti-Juanisimo es un gran muchacho. No entiendo porque no quieres que tu hija salga con él, con Anti—Blonda no hiciste tanto berrinche— lo acuso con voz seria. Anti-Cosmo abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo en la discusión.

—Él no es bueno para mija, no para ella— susurro por lo bajo, pero él lo pudo escuchar a la perfección. –Por eso, te lo repito nuevamente: No te quiero ver cerca de ese pendejo.

—¡Yo amo a Anti-Juanisimo!— grito alto, con una voz que hizo que su pecho se apretara ante lo desesperada que sonaba. ¿Se ponía en ese estado por esa miseria? Ridículo, hasta él con un día que la conocía ya sabía que no la merecía—Y no me importa lo que me diga usted. Lo seguiré viendo— Tras eso, el silencio que reino en la sala fue roto por el rotundo sonido de una abofeteada, que altero rudamente a Anti-Cosmo.

Dispuesto a bajar, fue sorprendido por la figura esbelta de Anti-Wanda que subió por las escaleras con sus ojos llorosos, pasando por su lado sin percatarse siquiera de que él se encontraba allí observándola en silencio. Un portazo seco, lo hizo bajar su mirada hacia la puerta principal para ver como Anti—Phil salía de la casa pisando fuertemente contra él suelo.

Vacilo al ver las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha. Sinceramente, la compañía más cómoda que tenía en esa casa, o mejor dicho, con la que más se había relacionado era con Anti-Wanda. Y el hecho de desayunar junto con su suegra, no le llamaba para nada la atención, por lo que tras dar leves pasos decidido golpeo suavemente la puerta color rosa. Pasaron segundo hasta que la muchacha le abrió la puerta levemente.

—¿Desearía esta bella señorita, contarme porque su rostro está cubierto por lagrimas?— Al instante, ella dibujo una sonrisita tímida mientras intentaba inútilmente secar sus mejillas.

—No estaba llorando— se excuso torpemente abriendo su puerta más para que él pasara al interior de su habitación. Él avanzo con postura recta, analizando cada detalle de esa alcoba y grabándosela en su cerebro con firmeza.

—Ese liquido salado que tienes en las mejillas, no es lluvia— Poso su espalda sobre una pared cercana, cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho cubierto por ese chaleco color negro. Quería una explicación clara, y eso lo demostraba aquella mirada color hierba que la analizaba analíticamente sin dejarla escapar con una escusa tonta.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, se sentó sobre su cama. Anti-Cosmo, tuvo que reprimir una risita, al notar la infantil colcha en donde ella posaba su trasero, por un instante sus pequeñas manos apretaron con rudeza sus rodillas, haciendo que él volviera su atención hacia ella— Él no desea verlo conmigo…

—¿Él?— Claramente estaba hablando de su padre, pero él no quería quedar como un fisgón, por lo que lo disimulo con seguridad.

—Mi apa´, nunca quiso que Anti-Juanisimo se acerque mucho a mí. A pesar de que lo conoce de pequeño, él jamás le gusto que se acerque a mi…—El agarre sobre sus rodillas aumento, hasta el punto en que sus pálidas manos se tiñeron de blanco ante la fuerza, demostrando unos nudillos sin color— Sin embargo…Cuando Anti-Blonda, lo presento ante la familia como su novio…él jamás dijo nada…—Resentimiento, y cierta envidia era lo que sentía en esa dulce voz teñida por la ira. La vio mordiscarse el labio, haciendo que un estremecimiento rodeada su cuerpo ante ese gesto…se veía tan sexy que deseo besarla…

—Tu padre lo único que busca es protegerte— Lo sabía, aquel tono preocupado y frustrado era proveniente de la protección que tenía ese sujeto sobre su hija. No era tonto, él lo notó, el padre de Anti-Wanda lo único que deseaba era mantenerla a salvo. Ella levanto sus apagados ojos hacia él, de una manera tan intensa que por un momento dudo si estaba en la presencia de aquella niña revoltosa del día anterior.

—Pero…no es justo…—Volvió a hablar, sintiendo como las lagrimas nuevamente volvían a cortar sus mejillas con su camino húmedo, decayendo hacia su cuello por la línea de su mandíbula fina. Sentía la mirada pesada de ese hombre, completamente desconocido para ella, puesta en ella con firmeza, y por primera vez en la vida no le peso en lo más mínimo su presencia— Yo…yo lo amo…Desde que fuimos niños, siempre lo he amado…—Los sentimientos iban saliendo de su corazón como pesadas rocas tiradas en un mar oscuro perdiéndose por completo, la tensión se iba desvaneciendo de su pecho, mientras ella soltaba palabras inconsciente proveniente de lo más interno de su ser. Y no le peso en lo más mínimo tener a Anti-Cosmo, observándola en silencio mientras un profundo ceño fruncido, demostraba su concentración— Cuando Anti-Blonda, comenzó a salir con él…fue…fue como si…—Una mano se alzo hasta estar a un lado de su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón—…Mi pecho se partiera…Sintia como mis huesos trituraba mi corazón sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo…—Una mueca amarga cubrió sus labios húmedos de agua salada que escapaba de sus ojos— Pero…cuando vi la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro…supe que la felicidad de él estuvo siempre en mi hermana…y no hice nada más que alegrarme por la suerte de los dos…

Él se permitió analizar lo que la tristeza, causaba en las personas una personalidad aparte. Anti-Wanda ya no parecía aquella niña alegre y despistada que aparentaba ser frente al resto, ahora frente a él se mostraba una imagen mucho más madura de la misma, una que solamente salía en ocasiones en donde la desesperación en conjunto con la amarga pena la atragantaban, hasta el punto en que los sollozos no la dejaban mostrar su historia con claridad. Sin embargo, él la escucho con atención, sin perderse ningún detalle de aquella muchacha que tenía en frente.

—Ahora…tengo la posibilidad de estar con él…Y nadie…me lo quitara esta vez— El empresario, sintió envidia. Deseaba tener una mujer a su lado, como lo era esa niña en cuerpo de mujer, dispuesta a luchar por su amor, a pesar de todo.

Por primera vez en la vida, envidio a otra persona. Y lo es aun peor, envidio a otro hombre por tener el amor que le profetizaba Anti-Wanda. Él hubiese querido que esas lágrimas sean derramadas por él y no por otra persona. En verdad, lo deseo con lo más profundo de su ser…

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza, mientras a paso pesado se acercaba a ella con tranquilidad para arrodillarse frente a ella y observarla inexpresivo. Ella detuvo su llanto, para posar sus ojos cubiertos por un rojizo desgarrador, y las mejillas manchadas con lágrimas y huellas de las mismas. Sus largas pestañas oscuras rodeaban una mirada brillosa, que sencillamente lo cautivo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se tenso, al notar como él posaba una mano sobre su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban. Su colonia, llego a sus fosas nasales cuando él acerco su rostro hacia ella con lentitud. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con rudeza al sentir como él posaba su frente firme sobre la de ella, mirándola con una mirada que no pudo interpretar a pesar de que puso a funcionar todas las neuronas de su cerebro.

—Deja de llorar…tonta— Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo que por alguna razón ella se sintiera en paz consigo misma. Aquella desesperación que cubrió su pecho hace unos momentos se desvaneció con miles de mariposas que arrasaban con su estomago. Él atrapo un pequeño trozo de cabello ocultándolo tras la oreja, acariciando de paso a aquella mejilla que comenzaba a hincharse con lentitud.

—Ponte hielo...Te bajara la inflamación— aconsejo volviendo a su expresión inexpresiva, para separarse de su lado y acercarse a la puerta en silencio. Ella se mantuvo estética, con sus labios separados en una mueca de asombro, sin hacer más que verlo cerrar la puerta y dejarla en el silencio de su habitación.

Abrazo sus piernas haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, mientras sus parpados caían sobre sus ojos cansados. De alguna manera, esa sonrisa y ese gesto la hicieron sonreír con dulzura. Anti-Cosmo era una buena persona.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! :)... Muchas gracias por los comentarios y visitas a esta historia! :D...Quiero avanzarla relación entre ellos de una manera lenta, a pesar de que es una historia que contendrá contenido lemmon, quiero avanzar de a poco.<em>**

**_Shinami69: Gracias por leer y comentar :).. subire capitulos lo más pronto que pueda! ;)_**

**_LagrimasSolitarias: Para ti, pequeña! :D (Te debo la escena del tractor ;D jaja)_**

**_241LORM3RCUR1: Gracias por comentar! :D... Aqui tienes la actulizacion! :)_**

**_Gracias por leer! :D_**


End file.
